


Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself or Don’t Just Reply!

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien knows, how to ask one another on a date, just cute and fluffy, or how not to, texting disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: After accidentally finding out who Ladybug is, Adrien and Marinette both agonise over how to tell one another of their feelings.





	Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself or Don’t Just Reply!

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> Yup, I'm back with another one shot! 
> 
> This whole thing came about from the text message at the end of the story! I make these up as a joke for friends, my daughter, normally from fave actors/singers, but I was inspired to make one for these two dorks! I might be convinced to carry this one on eventually too!

‘I know who she is.’Adrien said as he dropped back onto his bed, just home from the latest akuma attack.

Plagg ignored him, going straight to the cheese fridge for a top up, the small triangle of camembert Adrien had given him straight after detransforming hardly touching the hunger in his belly.

‘Did you hear me?’Adrien raised his head just enough to look at his kwami as he disappeared through the door of the fridge.He rolled his eyes and dropped his head back down.‘It doesn’t matter if you heard me or not.I know who she is.Now all I need to do is get her to see me.’

 

‘All you need to do is get him to see you!’Alya pushed the ice cream sundae towards Marinette, realising her friend had hardly touched it.They had met up after the damage the akuma had caused was cleansed, Ladybug and Chat Noir disappearing into the, not quite sunset, but disappearing all the same.

‘I sit behind him in class every day, we have lunch together, we were cast in Clara Nightingale’s video together!I think if he was going to see me he would have done by now!’Marinette shoved the glass bowl back at Alya, her appetite gone.

‘But he hasn’t _seen you_.’Alya argued.‘You need to do something to turn his head.’

‘Like what?Break his neck?’Marinette huffed as she sat back and folded her arms.‘I honestly give up, Alya.We either need a better plan or I’m destined to remain single for the rest of my life, wondering what might have been!’

 

‘I don’t want to remain single for the rest of my life, wondering what might have been.’Adrien told Nino over video chat.

‘Dude, what exactly caused this sudden change of heart?’Nino removed his hat and slipped on his headphones before plugging them into his laptop.‘You’ve never shown a single shred of interest in Marinette before, and trust me, we’ve been watching for it.’

Adrien frowned.‘What do you mean, you’ve been watching for it?’

‘You really didn’t catch on with all the gooseberrying we’ve had you and Marinette do with me and Alya?You’re blind, my dude.’He laughed loudly.‘So, so very blind.’

‘Wait, that was always a set up?’He gasped, Plagg in the background giving a derisive snort.

‘Every.Damn.Time.’

Adrien just stared at him.‘Did Marinette know about this?’He asked eventually.

‘She was too shy to say anything herself, so we decided to step in.’Nino leant back against his headboard.‘Poor girl couldn’t talk to you for the first year you knew her.’

‘That was her problem?That she liked me?’Adrien lunged forward and slammed his hand on his desk.‘Dammit, I am blind!’

‘So, what are you going to do about it?’

 

‘So, what are you going to do about it?’Alya asked as they walked down the street, about to go their separate ways to their homes.

‘Same as always?’

‘No!’Alya groaned in frustration.‘Girl, you need to ask or you will never get!’

Marinette sighed.‘I’ll think about it, okay?’

 

‘I’ll think about it, okay?’Adrien rocked his head back against his leather chair.‘I don’t really know what to say.’And not just because he knew she was Ladybug.Other than as Chat Noir he had never asked anyone out before, and last time hadn’t gone too well for him.But…but if Marinette really liked him, he should be home and dry…he hoped.

‘Let me know what you decide.My folks are calling me for dinner, I’ve gotta go.’

‘Say hi to them for me.’Adrien said before closing the contact with a wave.He sighed as the monitor changed to show the wallpaper he had recently put up, a fan made collage of images of Ladybug from Alya’s blog.After a moment he opened his photos instead, looking at the many pictures from days out with his friends, every one showing Nino and Alya together, and himself with Marinette.They had been paired off almost from day one and he hadn’t realised.And in every single one she was blushing, more often than not looking at Adrien lovingly.He rubbed his hand over his jaw and finally brought up a side by side comparison.How had he never noticed it before?Her hair, her beautiful eyes, even the way she stood up to people, not just verbally but physically.She was right there and he had been too taken by red with black spots to see her.

That changed now, he just wasn’t sure how…

 

‘…I’m just not sure how.’Marinette told Tikki as her phone beeped again with another message from Alya, and she flipped it over so it was face down on the chaise beside her.

‘It won’t be easy.’Tikki told her.‘But it will be worth it.’She pressed her little palm under Marinette’s chin, making her raise it to look at her.‘Just text him.’

‘And say what?’Marinette snatched up the handset as another message sounded, hitting it automatically and tapping out a reply.

MDC ~ Alya, how do I just tell Adrien that I like him?I mean, I can’t just call him up and 

say ‘hey hottie, you’re the best thing since sliced baguettes!Date me?’And before you 

suggest it no I can’t ask him to his face because derp happens!

She looked down at the display, her frustration making her pout…until she saw what, or rather who, she had replied to.

‘Shit!’She threw the phone across the chaise where it sat and stared at her, a glowing testament to what she had just done.

‘What’s wrong?’Tikki asked as Marinette glared at the handset as though it had bitten her.

‘Oh no.Ohnoohnoohnoohno.’She reached out carefully and picked it up, looking at it in horror.‘That wasn’t Alya I replied to, it was Adrien!’

‘What did you say?’Tikki peered over her shoulder, biting her lip to keep from giggling.‘Oops.’

‘I have to fix this!’Marinette quickly typed another message.

MDC ~ ADRIEN IGNORE THIS MESSAGE!

‘Surely this way he now knows you’d like to date him?’Tikki suggested as Marinette continued her flurry of taps.

‘That’s the worst thing that could happen!’

MDC ~ It was a joke, I didn’t mean it!I swear Alya took my phone!

‘That Adrien knows you have feelings for him?’Her kwami’s confusion was evident in her voice.

‘Yes!It’s awful!Terrible!A disaster!Now he knows I like him!’

 

Now he knew she liked him.He just stared at his phone, not quite believing what he read.He even read it again, just to be sure.His lady liked him, Adrien.Wow this…suddenly made so much sense!He was the one she liked!He had been cockblocking himself as Chat Noir without even realising it!

He typed a reply.

 

‘He’s typing a reply!’Marinette squealed, throwing the phone again, this time slamming a cushion on top of it for good measure.

‘You have to check it some time.’Tikki told her softly, but Marinette shook her head rapidly.

‘No, I don’t.Maybe I should just throw the phone in the Seine, pretend it was stolen.Something, but not looking at it.Definitely not.’

The tone sounded again, muffled under the cushion and Tikki swept underneath it, pulling the phone out and holding it up to Marinette.‘You know you have to check it eventually.Where’s that Ladybug courage?’

‘It doesn’t exist where Adrien is concerned.’She mumbled as she took the phone from Tikki.‘I hope he thought it was a joke.’

AA ~ How’s Friday at 8?

MDC ~ whut?

Marinette had replied without even thinking but when the phone rang in her hand with a picture of Adrien she threw the phone in the air with a yelp, bouncing it from hand to hand as she tried to catch it.

‘This is a joke, it’s Chloé, she’s taken Adrien’s phone and is making trouble, it’s not him, there’s no way it’s him!’She finally grabbed the handset, managing to hit answer in the process, pulling a startled face as she realised she had no choice but to talk.

‘Hello?’She said nervously.

‘Hey, Mari, just checking you got my last message?’Adrien’s voice was pleasant in her ear and she sighed.He wasn’t mad, at least he didn’t sound it.

‘M-m-message?Did I get a message?Hahah!’She stammered.

‘Yeah, did you?’He asked hopefully.‘I mean, you replied.’

‘I did, didn’t I?’She pressed her palm to her forehead and cringed.

‘So, I just wanted to check.Are you free Friday?I’d love to take you to a movie.Maybe dinner before, if we can make time.’

‘Really?’She said quietly, not daring to hope.

‘Really really.’

She was quiet for a moment, her brain not willing to let her process this fully, but her mouth took over anyway.‘Okay.’

‘Great.’She could hear the pleasure in his voice as he replied, picturing his smile perfectly.‘I’ll see you at school tomorrow though, right?’

‘Right!You will!’She said rapidly.

‘I’ll see you then.And, Mari?’

‘Yeah?’She breathed a sigh at how he said her name.

‘I’m looking forward to it.’

‘Me too.’

They hung up, simultaneously dropping back, Marinette onto her chaise, Adrien onto his bed, sighing happily.

‘We’re going on a date!’

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think? Does it need a continuation? Or should I just leave it?


End file.
